


Wash it away

by FrostedGlassCoffin



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedGlassCoffin/pseuds/FrostedGlassCoffin
Summary: The Diamondbacks had tied it by the home run, and walked off in the tenth.But they were still in it,Stephen resolved.It ain't over ‘til it's over,as the famous St Louisan had said.





	Wash it away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snakebitehearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebitehearts/gifts).



> For snakebitehearts! I really like the Cardinals too, one of my top NL teams, so this wasn't difficult to enjoy writing. It's a little on the shorter side, but I hope you like it. I'm rather out of practice writing fic that's finished up; everything gets shoved in the drawer incomplete.
> 
> This is set after the Cardinals/Dbacks game on June 27, 2017, the third game after Grichuk was recalled from AAA.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The baseball events are real. Everything else is completely fictional.

Nothing was going the way the Cardinals had planned it, but Stephen tried to focus on the positive. Randal was back. And the trade deadline was still over a month away. In truth, he'd been thinking about it more than Randal, even though Grichuk was more likely to be moved. If the Cardinals could make a push at wildcard or division.

If. If the bullpen stopped collapsing late, like they had tonight. They'd capitalized early and gotten some unearned runs, but the luck had run out and they couldn't hold it. The Diamondbacks had tied it by the home run, and walked off in the tenth. _But they were still in it,_ Stephen resolved. _It ain't over ‘til it's over,_ as the famous St Louisan had said.

He'd gotten delayed by doing media, and exchanging some texts with his usual pet-sitter for the road trip, and was one of the last to get to the showers. He'd actually expected to be the last one in. But the water was running at the showerhead farthest from the front.

“Hey,” Randal said, his slightly sour expression brightened at the sight of his boyfriend. “I was almost done.”

“I should have known you'd still be in here. Probably taking forever with your hair,” Stephen teased. He stepped under the next shower.

“My flow has very specific needs, you know,” he said seriously. “Besides, I know you love it.”

“I do,” Stephen agreed.

Randal’s hair was what had given Stephen the first shock of arousal. Grichuk had made a diving catch in center field and tumbled, losing his cap. He'd rolled smoothly to his feet, flipping his long hair back as he threw the ball to the infield. Stephen had handed him his cap and clapped him on the back. He'd probably been grinning like an absolute idiot. He didn't care. And Randal had grinned back.

“I missed you so much,” he said, as they had repeated many times over the last month. Skype was not enough.

“Yeah,” Randal sighed. He glanced over Stephen’s shoulder toward the exit around the corner. Nothing. Cleared, he turned off his shower and stepped forward to wrap his arms around Stephen’s back. “I hate knowing I'm only here because Dex is hurtin’,” he muttered.

“Listen, you deserve to be here. No matter what you hear.” He turned to around face Randal as they embraced. Randal looked up at him, his wet dark hair in his eyes, hiding the crease between his brows. Stephen cupped his face with his hand, gently brushing aside a lock of hair with his thumb. Randal didn't need much more encouragement, and kissed him under the running water.

So they made out for a while—hot, wet bodies pressed together in the hot steamy air. Stephen made a point of kissing a favorite spot of his, the jut of Randal’s jaw below the ear. He always wanted to leave marks, but rarely could. Certainly not here. Eventually Randal came up to catch his breath.

“Memphis fucking sucked,” he gasped, backing up against the cold tile wall. The contrast in temperature went through his body with a jolt, but he was surprised at how pleasant a jolt. “God, Stephen, babe— I—I needed you there.”

Then he began to turn aside, self-conscious of the words he had said.

“Hey,” Stephen said firmly. He caught Randal’s wrist and held it fast. “I need you too. We're a team, you and me.”

Randal rolled his eyes, but his smile indicated the message was received. And at any rate, Stephen’s hands were moving down his body, so that was the end of sentimentality for the time being. His touch was daring enough that Randal was getting a thrill from it— it was far more his thing than Stephen's. So he definitely wasn't expecting it when Stephen got to his knees.

“Seriously?” he asked.

“Why not? You've always wanted to. We got a little time.”

They hurriedly adjusted: Randal stayed against the wall, and Stephen found a position where the warm spray of the shower was hitting only his back, not his face.

He wrapped his big hand around the base of Randal's cock, enjoying the wet firmness of it in his grasp. He started with a couple light licks to the head, and he felt the shiver go through Randal; saw the goosebumps raise on his arms and thighs. He guided the cock into his mouth carefully, then out again.

“Why the fuck are you teasing?” Randal breathed hotly. “Not really the time for that, man.”

“Good technique is good technique,” said Stephen with remarkable professionalism. Water droplets ran down his nose as he smirked.

“That what they teachin’ you Stanford boys, huh?” was the retort. They both had to laugh at that one. “C’mon, think of the fucking pace of play.”

Stephen chuckled and resumed sucking with more intent and less finesse, humming around the weight of the cock on his tongue. The familiar saline taste of his clean wet skin and the tang of precome— he'd missed this.

Randal ran his fingers back and forth in Stephen's short hair, hissing a “Shhh…” The humming sound was amplified and echoed in the mostly empty tiled room. It was all Randal could do to keep from moaning as well. He squeezed his eyes tight and bit down on the heel of his palm to stifle himself.

Glancing up at that gorgeous sight was what got Stephen— how much Randal was loving this; how special it was here for him. Bringing him that delight after they'd been separated for the last month. That fervent touch on the back of his bobbing head. He adjusted his knees and palmed his erection away from the cold floor.

Randal's breath grew shallow and uneven, a sign he was getting close. Then Stephen stopped and let his cock slip from his mouth; they both froze at the unmistakable sound of the door opening on the mirrored side of the tiles. Someone entered, shower shoes slapping on the tiles.

Stephen felt his heart thumping harder than when running out a deep fly ball.

A stall banged closed.

Their eyes met in shared relief, and that put Randal over the edge. He came hot and hard on Stephen's face and chest. Stephen huffed a quiet laugh at how unprepared he'd been.

“Sorry,” Randal mouthed silently as he helped his teammate and partner to his feet. “That was intense!”

 _God, that grin. That made it worth it,_ Stephen thought, rinsing off.

A flush from the other side of the room.

Belatedly Randal realized Stephen's half-hard state. But there was no time. “Shit, man what are you going to do about that?” he whispered.

Stephen pulled him close in a quick last kiss. With his free hand, he turned the shower from warm to cold water over both of them. 

Randal yelped and jumped back in shock. He took a second to gain composure, pushing back his wet wavy hair. “Whatever, I'll see you later tonight, man,” he said at a normal volume.

“Yeah, see ya.”

They both knew what was meant; there was no reason to say it. Randal would make sure he got satisfied. And they could take their time, the way Stephen liked best.

Grichuk left the shower with his towel, and Jamie Pogue came around the corner. As a coach, it only made sense the bullpen catcher was the last one to get his shower opportunity. If Pogue noticed the redness of Piscotty’s knees, he never said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> And then later in that series Grichuk had a three hit game (a triple shy of the cycle) and I'm not saying there's any correlation, but one can imagine.
> 
> So I wrote this earlier and while it was at the beta (✨thank you, S.✨), Piscotty got traded. Welp. I decided to keep the line about Grichuk being more likely to be traded at the deadline because it was true at the time of the setting.
> 
> Happy holidays!


End file.
